5 Warrior Cats Deaths
by warriorsfan101
Summary: Hope you like this new series of mine. I will be taking requests on some of the deaths. Disclaimer- I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Also I have no intentions on copying anybody. I will admit that I got the idea from someone, but I am NOT copying off anyone.
1. Bluestar's Death

30 Warrior Cats Deaths

Bluestar's Death

Even though Whitestorm is my nephew, I didn't like that Fireheart had had him look after me. So I snuck away. I was heading towards the gorge when I heard Fireheart scream. I ran towards the sound. When I got, there I could scent Tigerstar. I noticed Fireheart fighting the leader of the dog pack. "No, you can't use that one as prey!" I yelled. Then I flung myself at the leader of the dog pack. The dog pack and I fell off the edge of the gorge and into the river.

As soon as I hit the water, I was drowning, when I heard Oakheart whispering into my ear. "Swing your legs, calmly" I heard him say. "Swim, Bluestar, our kits are waiting for you." Our kits! Mistyfoot and Stonefur were waiting for me! Have they finally forgiven me for giving them away to Oakheart and Riverclan? That's when I felt teeth in my scruff. Fireheart had come to help me! When we reached shore, I found out that Oakheart was right; Mistyfoot and Stonefur were waiting for me. We talked for a short while. I was angry with Fireheart for interfering with my last moment with my kits. I was also aware of Graystripe holding Tigerstar down behind me. I was on my way to Starclan. I knew I was dead when Oakheart and my dead kit, Mosskit came to get me. I was so glad to see them. I also knew that Thunderclan was in good hands with Fire_star_ to lead them. I know that Thunderclan will always be protected, even now that I'm gone. Firestar will lead Thunderclan to greatness. I KNOW that.

_**Hope you liked it. I will be taking requests from you guys and gals for more warrior cat's deaths. I have read all the books, but I am a little rusty on some of them. See you all next time! **_


	2. Russetfur's death

Russetfur's Death

The moon was high in the sky. We were heading towards the Thunderclan border. We were fighting them for territory. A stupid reason, but also more prey. When we got there, the battle began. I sprang onto Firestar, tussling with him. I bit him hard in the back of the neck. That's when Lionblaze sprang into me. I felt my old bones snap. I saw Raggedstar and Runningnose as they picked up my spirit. I was on my way to Starclan. I was dead; there was nothing I could do about it. With the former Shadowclan leader and former Shadowclan medicine cat by my side, we ran on to Starclan. I was no longer the Shadowclan deputy. I was a Starclan warrior. I knew my death was not supposed to happen. This battle should have never even started.


	3. Tigerstar's 1st Death

Tigerstar's 1st Death

With Tigerclan behind me, we waited for Thunderclan and Windclan to arrive. When they finally did I gave them their last chance to join me and Tigerclan. "So, Firestar, Bramblepaw, Tallstar, have you finally decided to join me?" Then Firestar replied saying never. I asked my son if he wanted to join me and his sister Tawnypaw. He replied saying; "Join you, join YOU, after everything you've done, I'd rather die!" "Then you will die with the rest." I replied. "Then I reveal to you, you're newest enemy, Bloodclan!" As they came out I picked out Scourge, the tiny leader of Bloodclan. I don't why, but I recognize him somehow. Did I meet him when I was a kit? I decided it was unimportant. "Alright Firestar, I'll give you one last chance, join me, or die." I said. "The answer is still no, Tigerstar, Lionclan will never join you." Firestar replied. "Then Bloodclan, I command you to ATTACK!" I screamed. My blood began boiling with anger when they didn't attack. "What are you doing?! I said attack!" "Tigerstar, Bloodclan only take commands from me. If I say attack, they'll attack." Scourge replied coolly. I was so angry, that I leaped at him. I expected to easily kill him, but he sliced his unsheathed claws, extended with dog's claws into my stomach. I painfully felt my nine lives ripping away. No one did anything to help me. I noticed my Tigerclan warriors running away. But then my eyesight darkened and my breathing stopped. I was dead, but no Starclan warriors came to retrieve me. Instead my spirit sunk into the ground. I found myself in a dark forest. I scented Brokenstar and my mentor Thistleclaw. I knew Starclan hadn't accepted me and I was in the opposite of Starclan, The Dark Forest, where all the evil cats went. I was proud of myself, I was truly evil. Eventually, I WILL get my revenge on the clans, but not until I make a plan with Thistleclaw and Brokenstar.


	4. Cinderpelt's Death

Cinderpelt's Death

"Sorreltail is kitting, now!?" I said. "Cinderpelt, yes she's kitting." Ferncloud said. "Hang on Sorreltail, I'm coming!" I yowled. The badgers were coming further into the camp. I rushed into the nursery to find Sorreltail, and she WAS kitting. I ran to her side and got 1 she-kit out, then came 3 other kits. That's when the badger broke in. I fought my best to protect Sorreltail and her kits. The badger gave me a huge gash in my stomach, and then I killed it. I collapsed onto my side and saw Leafpool coming into the nursery. When she saw me, she looked shocked. "Cinderpelt, no, I can't lose you too." She said in despair. "Leafpool, you came back, that's all that matters to me. Starclan said I was going to join their ranks soon, and that time is now." I told her. Then, my eyesight darkened and I was dead. Spottedleaf came and picked up my spirit. We told Leafpool not to grieve to long, as her clan needed her. Then, Spottedleaf and I left for Starclan. But, Spottedleaf told me I could have another chance to be a warrior and have a mate and kits. Overjoyed, I said yes. She sent my spirit into Cinderkit, one of Sorreltail's kits. I have another chance at being a warrior! I hope I can be this time.

_**I'm glad Cinderpelt/Cinderheart got another chance. I won't spoil what happens in The Last Hope, but so I don't, you people should go read it. **_


	5. Feathertail's Death

Feathertail's Death

I heard someone yell "Sharptooth!" Oh no! He came too soon! I saw that Sharptooth had already cornered Crowpaw. "Crowpaw, NO!" I yelled. I climbed up the side of the mountain cave to a stalagmite. I climbed onto it and it crumpled beneath my weight. I crashed down onto Sharptooth with me on top of the stalagmite. It ripped right through him. The mountain lion, Sharptooth, was dead. But I had taken a ton of damage from the fall to. My bones were crushed. I saw Crowpaw, Brambleclaw (the Thunderclan warrior), Tawnypelt (the Shadowclan warrior and Brambleclaw's sister), Squirrelpaw (the Thunderclan apprentice) and Stormfur (my brother) come over to me. "Feathertail, no you can't die. You told me we could be mates when we returned to the clans." Crowpaw said. "I'm sorry Crowpaw, but that's not going to happen, I'm so sorry. Good-bye Crowpaw, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelpaw. I'll miss you guys." I drifted off into darkness when I heard Stormfur and Crowpaw screaming the word, no. I awoke to my dead mother, Silverstream, retrieving my spirit. I hope to see the others soon, but not too soon. I'll wait for them for as long as it takes, even if it means forever.

_**This has been Feathertail's Death. See you around for the next death. Remember I do take reuests.**_


End file.
